Sesshomaru's Little Miko
by Megan McCollum1
Summary: he final battle is drawing near and everyone is joining forces; Kikyo is joining the group and is now human thanks to Kagome. What happens when Kagome talks a certain demon lord into joining the group? What secret deal did the two make with one another, and why does Naraku want Kagome? DISCONTINUED
1. The beginning

Kikyo is joining the group at Kagome's suggestion, but what happens when a certain demon lord takes a liking to Kagome? What does the yokai witch have to do with it?

"Come on, Inuyasha, you said it was a good idea!" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah, well I thought you hated her. She still wants to kill you for your soul." The silver haired hanyo responded.

"Inuyasha, I don't know if you know this, but Kikyo is human now, she doesn't need my soul anymore." Kagome explained.

"What do you mean she's human? How do you know? How did that happen?" He yelled.

"I know, simply because I'm the one who made her human. I can't tell you how, because I don't even know. Kikyo and I were talking by the Gonshinboku tree, and I wished she was human so you two could continue your lives together, and well, I touched her, and she turned human." Kagome explained.

"Wow.. I don't know what to say, thank you Kagome." He said while looking at the ground

"Inuyasha, don't be afraid. I'm not hurt, I did this for you, my brother, my best friend." She said.

"Now, Inuyasha, I only have one shard of the Shikon Jewel… I think it would be smart to group up with Ko-" Kagome began, but before she could finish Inuyasha began to yell.

"NO. I AM NOT TEAMING UP WITH KOGA. I would rather team up with Sesshomaru than that FLEA BAG." He screamed.

"Now, Inuyasha if you would have let me finish… I think we should either team up with Koga, or Sesshomaru. We need to find those shards as soon as possible, and any help we can get will be great." Kagome said.

"Do you think Lord Sesshomaru would be willing to work with us Lady Kagome?" Miroku spoke.

Everyone was concerned, they knew how angry Sesshomaru could be, Christ, anyone would be scared of him just by seeing how he treats Jaken, his most trustful servant!

"I think if I talk to him, he will be willing to work with us." Kagome responded.

"You really think so mama?" Shippo asked.

"Yes baby." Kagome began, "Inuyasha, go find Kikyo and offer her a position in our group, and I will go find Sesshomaru. Sango, you Miroku and Shippo will stay here and look after Kaede's village."

Shippo began to whine, "But, okaasan, I want to come with you! What if Sesshomaru hurts you?"

"Yeah, I hate to say it Kagome, but what if Sesshomaru tries to kill you?" Sango asked.

"Exactly! You know my brother hates humans; do you really think he's going to let you speak before he tries to kill you?" Inuyasha grunted

"I think he will talk to me, especially since I have helped his ward, Rin, many times before. Now, enough talking, we need to get going, the longer we sit here the stronger Naraku is getting. Sango is it okay if I take Kirara with me? I shouldn't be gone that long." Kagome said.

"Of course, Kagome! You need not ask to use Kirara, she likes you and is happy to take you wherever you need to go." Sango smiled.

Kagome bent down to pet the small neko, "Okay Kirara, will you take me to Lord Sesshomaru? You remember what he smells like, right?"

The small neko mewed and transformed into her full demon form; she was a fire neko cat, one of the last of her kind, entrusted to Sango by her father and ancestors before her; a demon that fought alongside Midoriko.

Kagome jumped up on Kirara's back and shouted something before they took off, "I'll be back in two days, Inuyasha, make sure you find Kikyo!"

"Keh." He wasn't happy with this one bit. Sure, he was happy that Kikyo would be joining their group and hell, he was ecstatic that she was human, but if Sesshomaru agreed to join the group, hell might as well just freeze over.

Inuyasha ran in the opposite direction of Kagome as soon as he smelled Kikyo. God he hoped that Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt Kagome.

xxXXxx

"Okay, Kirara, you can land right here. I think we're pretty close to the western lands." Kagome said as she patted the neko yokai.

"Mew."

As the two landed, Kirara returned to her smaller form and Kagome began walking with the small kitten perched up on her shoulder.

"Now, Kirara, if you smell Sesshomaru, let me know by meowing, Okay?" Kagome spoke gently.

However, it was the voice that responded that scared her.

"And why would you be looking for this Sesshomaru, Miko." The words dripped with venom, and gold met sapphire.


	2. The meeting

She couldn't believe it, she had only been in the western lands for about 10 minutes, and in those 10 minutes she had already run into him; Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, good evening. How are you?" Kagome asked bowing to the tall silver haired Inu.

"Miko, why do you show me respect? Didn't I try to kill you on multiple occasions?" He scoffed, "What are you doing in my lands? And Why is the half breed not with you?"

Kagome kept her eyes on the ground, "Lord Sesshomaru, I've come to ask you for aid. The final battle draws near and we need as much help as possible to defeat Naraku. You are one of the strongest people I know, and so I thought I might ask you for help."

Sesshomaru was angry. Not only did his brothers whore step foot in his lands, she had the nerve to ask him for help to defeat the pathetic hanyo, Naraku. Thinking about teaming up with his brother made his eyes turn red, and his beast began to rage.

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up by her throat and slammed her into a tree.

"Wait, Sessh-omaru, I-I can't b-breathe." Kagome gasped.

Sesshomaru glared at the woman in front of him. He had been thinking about her nonstop since he met her in his father's tomb. How dare this woman become his fascination and then offer him a position within her group. He hated himself for being attracted to a human, nonetheless a Miko.

But he couldn't deny that the Miko had turned into a fine young woman during the past three years; she would be considered 19 years old in human years, far past the time to have a child. Her body had curved out in all the right places, her breasts were perky and firm, while her buttocks was firm, yet jiggled when she walked; and her thighs, they were of a warrior, strong, yet delicate.

"Miko, you wish for me to join your group, with my half-brother, do you not?" He asked.

"_Oh, this will be interesting"_

"Ye-yes!" She choked out.

"Then make a deal with this Sesshomaru." He said as he placed her on the ground, removing his hand from her throat.

"What kind of deal?" She asked.

"I cannot give you the details right now. First, we must go meet Yurina, the yokai witch doctor that lives inside of the Northern caves." He spoke

"You will stay with me as part of my ward until we have seen the witch, and then we will conduct our dealings. For now, I am your alpha and you will obey me." Sesshomaru's eyes began to turn red.

Oh, how his beast wanted to take the sapphire eyed woman and make her his.

"**Why don't we just take her, forcibly. I want her."**

"_Because, beast, that is not the Inu way, we do not force women. That is violating and disgusting."_

"**If she isn't our mate by the next full moon, I will take her myself."**

"_Do you ever listen?"_

"**No, I am you, and you are me, you should know that we don't take orders from anyone."**

"Uhm Sesshomaru? Are you okay? Your eyes were switching back and forth between gold and red." Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru came to his senses and stared at the women. Oh, how easy it would be to rip her virginity away from her and make her his. Though, tempting as it might be, he was right, that wasn't the Inu way, especially since he will be forcing a rather dreadful deal upon the small Miko.

"Yes, I'm fine. Follow me, we're heading back to camp. We will leave at first day light." Sesshomaru spoke as he began to walk.

All Kagome could do was follow him.

**xxXXxx**

Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree, searching for Kikyo. She no longer had the decaying soil smell, now her scent was back to its original one, honeysuckle and lavender.

When he entered a clearing, he finally found her, sitting at the edge of a tree, staring peacefully at the night sky.

"Kikyo, what are you doing out here. It's dangerous for you to be here." Inuyasha spoke as he walked up behind the once undead Miko.

She turned her head to look at him and their eyes locked with one another. "Inuyasha," she began, "why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your friends?"

"That's the thing Kikyo. Kagome told me to come find you and invite you to our group. She made you human, and she wants us to spend the rest of our lives together. She's very understanding about our situation. She knows I no longer have feelings for her, and she no longer has feelings for me. You're the only one for me Kikyo, please, say you'll join us?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo couldn't believe it. Kagome wants her to join the group? What would the others say?

"What about the monk, slayer, and the kitsune?" she asked with a confused look.

"They're all very understanding as well. They agree with Kagome and they want you to join too, they're welcoming you with open arms, Kikyo." Inuyasha spoke gently.

"Really? You really mean it?" She asked, tears falling from her dark chocolate eyes.

"Yes, I really mean it. We need you for the final battle, and I need you for the rest of my life. Kikyo, after the final battle, if we both survive, will you be my mate? I love you and I can't imagine a life without you." Inuyasha said.

Kikyo immediately wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and pulled him into a hug.

"Yes, oh my god yes! I will join your group Inuyasha, and I will make friends with everyone! I have been waiting for you to ask for me. It has been lonely out here by myself." She said pulling him into a kiss.

"Kikyo, you'll never be lonely again."

**xxXXxx**

"Sesshomaru, are we almost there? We've been walking forever!" Kagome whined.

"Miko, you will cease your whining. Yes we are almost there, the entrance to her cave is behind that water fall." Sesshomaru said while pointing to a beautiful waterfall in the middle of the lake.

The pair walked towards the cave and entered through a barrier, where they were greeted by a young female fox demon; only she wasn't a demon, she was a shape shifting demon, who sold herself to sacred jewel to become a witch.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, what do I owe you today? How about some sexual favors this time? I know you liked it when I—" The woman said playfully

"Silence, you impudent wench." Sesshomaru shouted.

"Now, Yurina, I need to know something." Sesshomaru said.

"And what's that buttercup?" Yurina responded.

No one could have predicted what he would say next.

"Is it possible for a Miko to sire a full-blooded yokai child?" He asked with a smile.


	3. The Witch

"Sesshomaru, why would you ask her that?" Kagome asked, shock written all over her face.

"Miko, I am simply curious if you could fill out your end of the deal." Sesshomaru stated.

"What deal, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Miko, if this Sesshomaru is to help you in your quest to defeat Naraku, it is expected that you will help this Sesshomaru in return." He said.

"Okay, what KIND of help…" Kagome began to worry.

Sesshomaru turned his attention from Yurina to fully stand in front of Kagome, face to face.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru needs your help in acquiring an heir to the Western Lands. You will help me, and I will help you." Sesshomaru said smugly.

Kagome gasped, "Why would I ever agree to that?! You've hurt Inuyasha so much already, this would destroy him!"

Sesshomaru glared at the woman and smirked, "That's the point, Miko."

"I can't believe you, you arrogant prick! Inuyasha has done nothing wrong to you! So what your father fell in love with a human woman! What does that have to do with you?" Kagome screamed.

Sesshomaru was seeing red as he began to walk towards her, "Woman, you know nothing. Shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

Kagome backed away and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could Sesshomaru had her back pinned to the wall.

"You best help me, or I will not help you. You can find someone else to defeat that pathetic half demon you call Naraku." He hissed.

Kagome hung her head and nodded, in response, Sesshomaru released her and placed her back on her two feet.

"I'll help you, but on one condition." She began

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. Boy was she interesting.

"And what's that condition, Miko." Sesshomaru asked coyly.

"You won't kill Inuyasha, nor will you throw this whole deal in his face, it should be kept quiet until after the baby is born." Kagome said.

"Hm, Miko. I think that sounds like more than one condition." Sesshomaru said teasingly

"I don't care how many conditions it is Sesshomaru, those are my conditions." She said firmly.

"Lord." He said.

"Excuse me?" She responded.

"You will use my title if you're going to be in my castle, and on my lands. I will not have lesser demons thinking that I am nothing simply because a mere mortal like you doesn't want to use my proper title." He spat

"Okay, _Lord_ Sesshomaru, those are my conditions. If you agree, then I agree to help you gain an heir to your lands." Kagome said snidely.

Sesshomaru turned his attention away from the Miko and back to the demon standing in front of him.

"Now, Yurina, this Sesshomaru needs to know if there is anyway that a Miko can sire a full-blooded yokai child." Sesshomaru said.

Yurina looked at him nervously, "There is, Lord Sesshomaru. But I must warn you, black magic is something that goes against nature. If this Miko next to you gives birth to your heir, she will die in the process and your Tenseiga will not be able to revive her."

Sesshomaru pondered for a moment before he decided to speak, "Is there any way to stop her from dying after giving birth?"

Yurina looked away from him and sighed, "There is only one way."

"And that is?" Kagome interrupted.

Yurina glared at the woman and crossed her arms. "Lord Sesshomaru would have to mark you as his mate, only then will you not die during the birthing process."

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome were stunned. HE had to mark HER? A mere human!

"**Mmm, this is what I've wanted."**

"_I know, you beasts always get your way."_

"**Oh, so you're going to mark her?"**

"_Of course, I need her to sire my child."_

"**Why do you need her? Can't you find a demoness?"**

"_No. I want my child to have both yoki and reiki."_

"**Hmm."**

"Earth to Sesshomaru! Are you serious? You can't mark me! You don't even like humans for gods sake! What would Inuyasha say? Oh my god, what would mama say!" Kagome said frantically.

"Miko, stop talking and let this Sesshomaru think." He said.

Sesshomaru looked at Yurina, "And this is the only way?"

"Yes" She said.

"Then so be it, Kagome I will mark you as my mate during our first night together. If you wish for my help in defeating your enemy, then you will abide by my conditions." He sneered.

Kagome couldn't believe it. The man who claimed to loathe humans was going to mark her, a human, as his mate for life!

"What! No! I don't want that!" She cried.

"That's too bad, Miko. Do you want my help or not?" He asked.

"Yes.." She whimpered.

"Good, then let's get back to the castle and get this over with." He said while starting for the entrance, "And Yurina, if I find out you're lying, I will kill you. Let's go, Kagome."

**xxXXxx**

"Inuyasha, I'm so nervous. What if they don't like me?" Kikyo asked.

"Kikyo, they're going to love you. I promise. Just hold my hand and I'll be here with you every single step of the way." Inuyasha said.

The two made their way back to Kaede's village where Miroku. Sango, Shippo, and Kaede were waiting for them. Upon entering the village, they headed to Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha opened the curtain, and Kikyo entered.

"Lady Kikyo!" Miroku said while bowing

"Don't bow to me, I am not a priestess anymore. I am here to make friends with all of you." Kikyo said.

"Hey guys, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

Shippo, Sango, and Miroku all exchanged glances with one another, but the one who spoke up was Shippo.

"Oh, she came back a little after you left and said Sesshomaru agreed to help us. Then she went home to get more supplies, especially that ramen you like." Shippo said while holding a fake smile on his face.

"That's surprising that Ice Lord actually agreed to help us." Inuyasha said while rolling his eyes,

"Well, as long as she's safe… I have a question for you guys." He said.

"What is it?" The three said in unison.

"Is it okay if Kikyo joins the group?" the words hung from his lips as the others stared in shock.


	4. The Western Lands

"Is Kagome okay with this, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha looked at the woman with bugged eyes, "Of course she's okay with it! She's the one that told me to go find Kikyo!"

"Well, in that case, of course you can join us Kikyo!" Sango said excitedly

Kikyo smiled, "Thank you, I hope to get along with everyone."

**xxXXxx**

"Lord Sesshomaru, are we almost to the palace?" Kagome asked, her feet ached with every step.

"'Actually, we have just arrived." He said as the two walked into a pair of gates.

Before Kagome could respond a strong voice shouted from behind the gate.

"HAULT, WHO GOES THERE?" The guard asked.

"It's just me, Riko." Sesshomaru said.

The gates opened immediately and as the two entered, all of the guards and servants stopped in their respective places and bowed.

"Sesshomaru, why are they bowing?" Kagome asked with curiosity.

"_She doesn't know why they're bowing? What a weird human." '_

"Miko, they're bowing because this Sesshomaru is the ruler of these lands. It is a thing called respect, which you humans lack." He said snidely.

"_Jeez, what a jerk!" _

"Oh, okay." She said.

The two made their way into the castle when out of nowhere they were met with a very familiar, excited girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled as she ran up to him.

Sesshomaru winced, his ears in pain from the high noise.

He bent down towards the small girl, "Hello, Rin. Were you good for Jaken while I was gone?"

Rin looked around to make sure the slimy green toad wasn't within earshot, "Actually, Lord Sesshomaru. While you were gone, Rin was on her best behavior, but master Jaken was still mean. He said you were going to leave me here and never return because of your hatred for humans."

Sesshomaru was furious, how dare that little toad say such a thing.

"Now Rin, you know I would never leave you. You are my daughter, it doesn't matter if you're human, for you are the one who saved my life." Sesshomaru said with a slight smile.

"Oh, thank you Lord Sesshomaru! I knew you would never leave me! Now, I better get going before the maids begin to wonder where I went!" The happy twelve-year-old ran away giggling all the way down the hall.

Kagome smiled, "I never knew you were so good with children. Could you tell me the story of how you and Rin first met?"

"Another time, Miko. I have pressing matters to attend to first." Sesshomaru responded.

"Oh, okay. I understand." She said sadly.

Sesshomaru noticed the sadness that radiated off the young woman, but he still chose to ignore it. Her feelings meant nothing to him, unlike his beast who wanted to comfort the woman.

Sesshomaru called over a female bat demon.

"Kagome, this is Mika, she is a bat demon that has been in service to my family for over two-hundred years. She will be your personal servant during your stay; and she will also be your nurse during your pregnancy." Sesshomaru said

Mika eyed Kagome warily, the woman in front of her was beautiful, and she could see why her master wanted to take her as a mate. But, there was only one problem; she was human. Though, Mika knew of a way to turn the Miko into a demoness, she thought it best to keep quiet for now.

Mika bowed to Kagome, "Hello, Lady Kagome. My name is Mika and I will be taking care of you. If you'd like to follow me my lady, I can show you to your new room."

"Oh please, you don't have to call me lady! I am far from a lady." Kagome laughed.

Sesshomaru glared daggers at the Miko, "Kagome, you will accept the title and you will let none call you otherwise. You are this Sesshomaru's intended mate; if anyone disregards your title, not only are they disrespecting you, they are disrespecting me. That cannot and will not be tolerated. Anyone who dare disrespects me in my home, will be slaughtered."

Kagome nodded her head and turned to leave.

"Be at dinner by seven, we have much to discuss." He said as he made his way to the library.

**xxXXxx**

"Hey guys, when did you say Kagome was coming back?" Inuyasha asked, turning around to face the group.

"Well, I think we better tell you. Kagome never came back, and she never went home." Sango said.

"What do you mean she never came back?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"She went to find Sesshomaru, and never returned. I'm scared! Inuyasha, please find my okaasan." Shippo whined.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, "You guys better hope that she's alright, or else you're going to regret it for not telling me this information sooner." He said while jumping into the trees, "If she comes back, just send word and I'll return, take after Kikyo for me guys."

**xxXXxx**

Kagome walked towards the dining room; the castle was beyond anything she had ever seen. She had taken many school trips to castles around Japan, and none of them looked anything like Sesshomaru's castle.

Kagome opened the doors to the dining area, and sitting it the chair at the head of the table, was Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said whilst bowing.

"Rise, Miko. Come take a seat next to me. We will be having our meal shortly." He said

Kagome looked around and couldn't find Rin anywhere.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if I may ask, where is Rin? Is she not joining us tonight?" Kagome asked sheepishly.

"No, Rin will not be joining us, as we have a lot of adult talking to do." He said while smirking.

Kagome walked towards her seat and sat down, blushing the entire time.

As Kagome picked up her fork to begin eating the tender chicken in front of her, her curiosity got the best of her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"_Hmm. Interesting, she's bold. I like that."_

"Miko, we need to prepare you for the mating ceremony." He said bluntly

Another blush spread upon her face, "Oh-Ooh, when is that going to take place?"

He smirked again, "Tonight after dinner."

That response made Kagome drop her fork in shock, "T-tonight?" she stammered.

"Yes, Miko, tonight. Unless you would rather do it right now, right here?" He said with a devious glint in his eyes.

"No, that's quite alright, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she stood up from her seat.

She began to walk towards the door, before she remembered some vital information.

"Sesshomaru," she began

"Yes, Miko?" He asked.

"There's something I should tell you, It's important." She said.

"Hmm. And what might that be?" He asked curiously

Kagome turned towards him and looked at him straight in the eye,

"I'm a virgin."


	5. The Song

After those words fell off her lips, Kagome ran straight for her room.

A small smile spread across Sesshomaru's face, "Hm. Of course the Miko is a virgin. She is supposed to be holy; she represents the faith of the human race."

"Ah, but that means, this Sesshomaru will be the first one inside of her, and the last." He said, his eyes laced with hunger.

Before Sesshomaru could linger more in his thoughts, a beautiful, yet sad voice, called out to him.

**xxXXxx**

After rushing back to her room, Kagome had Mika show her the royal bathing area.

God was it beautiful. The bathroom was decorated in intricate gold designs, paintings filled ceilings, such as they did in the Vatican.

As Kagome placed herself in the water, sadness over took her. Was she really going to give herself to Sesshomaru? Just so he could help defeat Naraku? Was it really worth losing her purity?

She thought it was. One sacrifice she makes, will help save thousands, if not millions of innocent lives; yokai and human alike.

After pondering in her mind, Kagome began to sing.

"_The cold season brushes past time."_

"_Settled in our hearts, our hearts."_

"_The cruel wind lingers at the tip of my fingers."_

"_A broken, unfilled promise."_

"_With a single word, we bear our goodbyes."_

"_And wait endlessly for an unknown reunion."_

"_Through the endless times, our paths."_

"_Painfully, painfully touch."_

"_My dear, please stop your tears."_

"_For no farewell lasts forever."_

"_Across time, beyond eras."_

"_I shall protect you." _

"_Please, just wait a little while." _

Her heart sang out as tears spilled down her face.

**xxXXxx**

Sesshomaru could smell the sadness radiating from Kagome, her voice penetrated every hall. Her singing was heard by everyone.

Many males were wondering what kind of creature could have a voice so beautiful.

This angered Sesshomaru and he began to walk towards the bath.

As he opened the door to the bathing area, the sight before him overtook him.

There was Kagome, sitting in the bath, crying, her hair a tangled mess, and water dripping down her face.

"**We take her now."**

"_No. Can't you see that she is visibly upset?"_

"**Something bothering mate?"**

"_Yeah, probably you. Asshole."_

"**No, probably your brother." **

"_Hmm."_

"Miko, what ails you?" Sesshomaru asked.

The sound of his voice made Kagome jump, "Sesshomaru! What are you doing?" She screeched as she slid further into the water.

He looked at her curiously, "I am merely seeing what ails you, human. But if you would rather sit here in your self pity then I will leave you to it."

As he began to walk away, Kagome's voice stopped him.

"No, wait.." she pleaded.

He turned around, "Yes, Miko?"

"Could you stay for a little while?" she asked

"_What a curious little onna."_

"You wish for this Sesshomaru to stay?" He asked.

Kagome didn't speak, instead she nodded her head.

"Hm. Okay. What ails you, Miko?" He asked.

"Well, for one. Please start using my name, my name is Kagome." She said

"Very well, what ails you Kagome?"

"Well," she began, "there's a lot, what part would you like to hear first?"

"Start from the beginning." He said

"Well here it goes." She sighed, "Sesshomaru, I am from 500 years in the future." She breathed heavily, waiting for his response.

"This Sesshomaru already knows. I have seen the aura of time leaking out of your own aura. Plus, I have seen you jump into the well and disappear." He said

"Oh, Okay." Kagome Said.

"Well. There's more to it. I was brought to this world by a demoness called _"Mistress Centipede."_ Apparently I had the Shikon No Tama inside of my body when I was born. After the demoness stole the jewel from inside of my body, she ingested it and became stronger. The only way for me to save myself was to release Inuyasha from the Gonshinboku tree. Even though he killed the demon, he tried to kill me himself, and kept calling me Kikyo, even after I told him I wasn't her. That's when I found out, that I was Kikyo's reincarnation; only I'm not Kikyo's reincarnation, I am Midoriko's."

"What do you mean, you're Midoriko's reincarnation?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly.

Kagome looked at him, "I found this out when I accidentally turned Kikyo human. My soul never flew back into her body, and that's when Midoriko appeared to me and told me that I was her reincarnation. The reason I cannot manifest my full powers is because the rest of my soul Is within the Shikon, fighting against those demons from so many years ago."

Sesshomaru was in awe, not only is Kagome from the future, but she's the reincarnation of the most powerful priestess of all time.

"_She will make an excellent mate."_

"Continue, Miko." He said.

"Well, after I broke the jewel, we began hunting for it. That's how I met Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Shippo is my adoptive kit whose parents were killed by the thunder brothers. Sango's brother and entire family were killed by Naraku, and Miroku's family was cursed with the wind tunnel because of him. I am the only one who wasn't severely affected from him."

"Ah, Miko. But you're wrong. You were affected by that half breed. You were forced to return to this world because of his greed and longing for the Shikon jewel that was inside of your body." Sesshomaru stated.

"Sesshomaru, there is one other thing. After the jewel is broken, I will regain back my memories from my previous life. It will not change who I am as a person, but it might change the way how I see things. Also, according to my other half; half of my aura has been intertwined with demonic auras. I am not sure how this will affect me; either I will purify the aura, or I will become part demon." She said.

"What do you mean become part demon?" He asked

"Exactly what I said." Kagome responded.

"Interesting. So theoretically you could give birth to a full blooded yokai child without the help of the witch doctor." He said.

"Yes."

Sesshomaru was happy, he would soon have a strong mate, and an amazing woman to stand by his side and lead his pups and bloodline to victory.

"Sesshomaru, Do you think we could wait to mate until after Naraku is defeated." She asked

Sesshomaru pondered for a minute, "If that is what you wish for, then yes. But if you break your promise, according to demon law, I have the right to kill you."

She nodded her head and met his gaze, "You remember that song I was singing?" She asked

"'Yes, it was beautiful, yet sad. What is that song for, Kagome?" He asked

"That's the song that will break the jewel."


	6. My Mate

Inuyasha had been running for over 3 days, fighting every demon that stepped within his path. He was angry. How could he trust Kagome to find Sesshomaru? His mind was all jumbled with thoughts of Kikyo, clouding his judgement. He knew it was a bad idea, but he refused to say anything because he wanted to find Kikyo first.

"God, I'm so stupid." He yelled, "I can't believe I let her go alone."

Before Inuyasha could react, he was thrown from the very top of the tree he was resting on.

"What the hell was that!" Inuyasha screeched as he landed on the ground.

A dark chuckle came from the darkness surrounding him.

"Oh, Inuyasha, how easily you have fallen within my path." The voice said

"Who is it! Show yourself!"

The figure stepped out of the darkness, and Inuyasha met his eyes.

"Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha sniffed around, it was definitely his brother's scent, but something was weird about it.

"Hey jackass! Why do you smell so funny?" Inuyasha asked, placing his hand on Tenseiga.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "You fool, do I really look like your brother that much?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Naraku! You piece of shit! Why are you taking on the form of my brother!" He shouted.

Naraku chuckled, "Dear Inuyasha, Kagome has fallen for the Western Lord and he wants to make her his mate. Don't you think it would be a great idea if I posed as Sesshomaru and mated her myself?"

Inuyasha was flabbergasted, "What do you mean mate Kagome? Why would you want her! She's a weak human!"

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, hanyo. Kagome is the reincarnation of Midoriko, the most powerful Miko to ever exists. Unless you didn't know that, of course you would think that she's weak. Don't tell me that you still think she's the reincarnation of Kikyo? After she turned human, what happened to her soul? Of course, it returned to her, but if that soul was keeping Kagome alive, why isn't she dead? Think about it Inuyasha. That soul was only riding in Kagome's body until it had somewhere to go. It was never part of her, and Kagome was never a part of Kikyo." Naraku said.

Inuyasha stared in shock. Kagome wasn't Kikyo's reincarnation? That explains a lot. No wonder Kaguya tried to eat her. The celestial had mentioned that Kagome is timeless.

"Hey Naraku! Is Kagome immortal?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hmm. You just now figured that out? If you haven't noticed, over the past 3 years, she has gone into womanhood, but after the age of 20 she hasn't aged. Why do you think that is?" Naraku responded.

"What is she?" He asked

Naraku smiled, "She is Midoriko, and a demoness. But you will know her as Kagome, lady of the West, and my mate."

Before Inuyasha could respond, Naraku was gone in a mist of miasma.

"_I have to warn Kagome!" _

**xxXXxx**

"Rin, come here! It's time for your bath!" Kagome yelled breathily; she had been chasing the little girl around for more than an hour now.

"Rin doesn't want to bathe unless Sesshomaru sama bathes with her!" the young girl pouted.

"Now Rin, you and I both know that it's unladylike for a young girl whose body is changing, to bathe with an older man." Kagome pleaded.

"How about I come bathe with you instead." She insisted.

Rin pondered this for a minute, "Okay, but after we go have lunch with Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome smiled and grab the girl's hand, walking with her to the dining area. She was still awestruck by how amazingly decorated each hall was; they were all different than the last.

The two entered the room and took their seats; Sesshomaru joined shortly after.

"Kagome," He began while looking at her, "We will leave tonight to join your group."

He then turned his attention to Rin, "You will stay here with Jaken, and you will obey him because he will be in charge while I am gone."

"But Lord Sesshomaru! Master Jaken is mean to me! He never let's me go outside and play. He always makes up mean things about you and tells me you don't like me!" Rin cried

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "Rin, I will talk to him, but you are still going to stay here, I can't risk you getting killed during the battle. You know I can't revive you again."

Rin nodded her head, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

"Go play, Rin. Have Mika come and see me before you go." He said

"Of course!" The little girl said as she ran off.

"Mika!" She said and ran up to the young demoness.

"Yes Rin?" Mika asked

"Lord Sesshomaru has asked for your presence in the dining area."

"Oh! I'll go right away!"

Mika rushed over and bowed to Sesshomaru.

"You called My Lord?" She asked hesitantly

Sesshomaru eyed the young woman, "Mika, while I am gone, make sure that Jaken doesn't go around talking nonsense to Rin. He seems to think that this Sesshomaru does not want her around any longer, which is simply not true. If you catch him saying anything of the sort, you report back to me and I will deal with him severely."

"Yes, My lord." She said while bowing.

"You may go."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, "Are we going to be on our way shortly?"

"'Yes, Actually. Go pack your things and be ready within the hour." He said

**xxXXxx**

An ominous figure stood within the distance,. "Kanna, show me the Miko within the mirror."

The young girl known as Kanna stood before the figure and held out a mirror from within her hands.

There, he saw the pair laughing and smiling in the forest, walking for what seemed like an eternity.

"Hmm. So, the Miko is growing fonder of the Western Lord it seems." He growled

"Lord Naraku, if you wish to trick the Miko, you will have to imitate Sesshomaru as much as possible. You will even have to acquire his full scent, which will require either his clothing, or capturing him." The white-haired girl stated.

"Hm. The latter will suffice." Were the last words heard before the figure known as Naraku disappeared.

**xxXXxx**

"Miko, we will reach your group shortly." Sesshomaru said

She gave a slight nod and continued to walk. Soon they would be confronted with the rest of the group. But before that could happen, of course they would into the one person they didn't want to see; Inuyasha.

Kagome spotted the hanyo before Sesshomaru could even sniff him out.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome shouted.

The figure blurred and Kagome could only see red, soon he was standing in front of her; holding her.

"I thought I lost you." Inuyasha said as he leaned in for a kiss. But before he could he was stopped by a low growl and a hand at his throat.

"It's in your best interest to take your hands off of what is not yours, half-breed" Sesshomaru hissed his eyes turning red in the process.

"Oh yeah! What exactly is Kagome to you!" Inuyasha roared

Sesshomaru smirked, "My mate."


	7. Naraku's Intentions

"What do you mean she's your mate?"

"You heard me, Half-breed. Do not touch what is not yours, Kagome has agreed to be my mate."

Inuyasha looked dumbfounded, "Kagome, can I talk to you.. you know, alone?"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru for an answer; he simply nodded his head.

The silver-haired hanyo walked away from Sesshomaru, in the direction of Kaede's village.

"Are you coming?" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Yeah, give me a sec!" Kagome responded

"Lord Sesshomaru, I will be back soon. If you don't want to wait for me, please go ahead and I will catch up with you soon." She said

"Miko, if you're not back within 15 minutes, this Sesshomaru will leave without you. Make it quick and find out what the hanyo wants." He said.

Kagome ran towards Inuyasha, "Hey wait!" she yelled.

Inuyasha turned around and began yelling at the raven-haired girl, "What's wrong with you?! I sent you to find Sesshomaru and this happens! Why are you traveling with him?"

Kagome sighed, "We were coming to find you. He agreed that he would help kill Naraku."

"Oh really?" Inuyasha asked as he turned towards her.

"Yes."

"Well isn't that interesting." A large smirk appeared on Inuyasha's face

"What's wrong with you, why are you acting so weird?" Kagome asked

"Oh, you don't recognize me?" The silver haired hanyo was no longer standing in front of her, instead, it was Naraku.

"Naraku! What are you doing here? Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled

"Relax wench. Inuyasha was never here. I simply took on his disguise." He chuckled

"What do you want with me ?" She questioned

A chuckled ruptured out of his throat, "Foolish woman, as if you don't already know! I want to make you my mate!"

"What! I will never be your mate!" She screamed

"Yes, you will, Kagura, Kanna, now!" Naraku bellowed

Before Kagome had a chance to react, she was knocked out cold.

**xxXXxx**

Sesshomaru wondered what was taking the Miko so long. He told her not to take more than 15 minutes, and here she was, gone for almost 30.

"Jaken, Rin, stay here I am going to look for Kagome." He said

"Yes, Master!" The little green imp chirped

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, Jaken was always trying to kiss his ass and it never seemed to work.

Sesshomaru made his way to where Kagome and Inuyasha walked off to, but the sight before him shocked even him. Instead of his brother, he found Naraku. Not only that, Kagome was unconscious and in the arms of one of Naraku's incarnations.

"Naraku! What have you done with my brother? And why does your servant hold the Miko?" Sesshomaru demanded

"As you probably have guessed already, your brother was never here, it was me this whole time. As for the Miko, well she will be my mate soon enough." Naraku chuckled

"As if she would be yours! She is promised to THIS Sesshomaru."

"Oh? Is that really what you think? Be prepared Sesshomaru." Naraku screamed as he lunged at the demon lord.

Sesshomaru was blocking his attacks fairly well until one caught him off guard.

"Ah!" Sesshomaru grunted as he was hit with a force of miasma.

He could feel the air leaving his lungs. What was he going to do now? What would Kagome do if she knew Naraku beat him? He would never live this down..

Sesshomaru tried to get up, but instead his face fell into the dirt. Darkness was overtaking him and there was nothing he could do.

"I'll take care of the Miko and your home; or should I say, MY new home."

Those were the last words that Sesshomaru heard, and then nothing.

**xxXXxx**

Kagome woke with a booming headache.

_What happened to me?_

She looked around and saw nothing but trees. A small fire was in front of her, as well as Sesshomaru's usual companions; Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un.

"Kagome! You're awake! We were so scared that you would stay asleep forever!" the little girl yelled

Kagome pulled her into a hug, "How long was I out for?"

"About three days." The cold voice came from the demon lord who went unnoticed.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome began, "What happened?"

He looked at her, "Miko, do you remember when Inuyasha wanted to speak with you? That wasn't my idiotic brother, it was Naraku who took on his disguise. He tried to take you with him, but I fought him off. You are part of my pack and the mother of my future pups; it is my duty to take care of you."

Kagome blushed, "Did you hear what he told me? He wanted to make me his mate and for me to bear his children! That's so gross! Why would I want to be with someone who does nothing but hurt people!" she yelled

"Rest Miko, we will be departing shortly. I am going to take a quick walk and visit with an old friend of mine. Jaken, you will watch over these two and if anything happens to either one of them, it will be your head." He glared at the small toad

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" The imp cried

Sesshomaru smirked, "I will be back soon. Do not wait for me if I am gone too long."

xxXXxx

Sesshomaru walked far away from the clearing, and far away from earshot.

"Kagura, Kanna, you can come out now." He spoke

The two young women appeared in front of the demon.

"Naraku, Lord Sesshomaru is at the castle and locked up like you commanded. What do you plan on doing with him? Do you want to kill him?" The wind sorceress quiestoned

"Silence, you do not question me! What I do with him has nothing to do with you! Do you care if that insolent wimp dies? Do you learn for your freedom that much because you wish to be with him?" Naraku yelled

Kagura began to shake and bowed to him, "No, not at all your lordship. I was merely curious about how much more food we will be wasting on him."

"Demons do not need to eat every day, so spare yourself the idiocy." He snarled

Kanna knew she needed to help her older sister before Naraku lost his temper anymore, "Lord Naraku, what is it that you want with the Miko?"

Naraku smirked, "I'm going to make her my mate. With her by my side I will take over the Western lands and become its new ruler. Though, everyone will know me as Sesshomaru. Nothing will change for the people, but everything will change for Sesshomaru and I."


End file.
